Of Firewhiskeys and Muggle Wine
by Eros Rose
Summary: Neville wakes up to find himself in Luna's bed with no recollection of what's happened. Implied 'sex' and a naughty word is used! All I can remember is Ron getting around of Firewhiskey's in and then it goes fuzzy- Read on!


AN: The characters, I dont know, are grown up! So obviously they're not as awkward anymore with 'sex' and this is just them being...I dont know! D;  
>I dont normally write stuff like this, but I was reading a book and they had a scene slightly like this but there was no tears and it was an actually..Oh you dont need to know but yeah! Bit of drunken mistakes that weren't really mistakes. It's all fluff at the end of the day! ;-)<p>

Read and enjoy! (Sorry if there's any mistakes, I have proof read it but maybe I missed a mistake, tell me in the reivews!)

* * *

><p>Neville's head was throbbing, like a little man was hitting him in the temple with a hammer. The sun shining through the window was a little <em>too<em> bright for his liking and his muscles were all tensed up.

He began to stretch his arms and arch his back whilst letting out a loud yawn. He scrunched his eyes in tight before opening them, to which he was presented with an unfamiliar room; a room filled with paintings and books and flowers and all sorts, a room filled with colour and love, a room resembling a person of Luna Lovegood.

Shit. He thought.

He painfully looked down to see he was just covered in a thin duvet, his body bare. He tried to piece together how he had actually got there, _naked, _and hoped it would have no negative effect on his relationship with his best friend.

_Friend. _Neville was always reminding himself that she was just his friend, because that's all she wanted to be, at least he thinks that's all she wants to be, he'd never really asked her and until he plucked up the courage to maybe ask her out on a simple date then friends they would remain. Well it seemed in his current predicament, he had probably done something about the whole 'friend' issue.

What _had_ happened last night? His memory was slightly hazy and the last thing he could remember was Ron getting another round in for everyone at The Leaky Cauldron, they blokes just decided to move onto the Firewhiskey's but the girls stayed on their Butterbeers knowing they'd have to escort their very drunk spouse home, had Luna continued drinking Butterbeers? She didn't have anyone to accompany home with her, so Neville thought not.

It was time to face the truth, Luna would probably remember something of what had happened or at least manage to get her head around the basis of what had occurred. Neville started to look around for his clothes, his underpants were thrown across the other side of the room, he cringed.

Neville had found the remainders of his clothes apart from his sweater, he was sure he was wearing his sweater last night, but however he started to make the embarrassing and painful journey down the rickety stairs of Luna's house, he could hear Luna fumbling about with something in the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of himself in a small mirror, his hair was as crazy and out of control as Harry's and his eyes looked tired. He slowly walked into the kitchen door way, running his hand through his hair.

There was Luna, cleaning pans and plates the muggle way, her long blonde hair cascading down her back, he could see she was wearing his sweater, and only his sweater, however it drowned her small body covering most of it, her pale legs were sticking out of it and contrasting with the dark blue of the sweater.

'That sweater suits you' Neville spoke un-knowingly what he was thinking.

Luna didn't respond, she just lifted her hands out of the washing up bowl and wiped them on a kitchen towel whilst avoiding Neville's stare. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking up, her lips tight and her eyes looked bloodshot as though she had been crying.

She still didn't speak.

'W-what happened last night Luna?'

She let out a dry sob before turning around and immediately Neville was behind her and arms wrapped around her.

'Lu? Lu? Why are you crying? What did I do? Did I hurt you?' Neville's voice was anxious and afraid yet quiet and serious.

Luna waved her hand dismissively, wiping the tears from her eyes and un-wrapping herself from Neville's grasp, she walked into her living room and stood near the window.

'No…No Nev, you didn't hurt me, you…' She inhaled deeply.

'I did what? What happened last night? All I can remember is Ron getting around of Firewhiskey's in and then it goes fuzzy, next thing I know I wake up in your bed starkers' Neville's broad accent sounds exotic to Luna and she sighs, looking at his eyes that are searching for answers.

'What do you _think_ happened, Nev?' She bites her lip, tears daring to fall from the corner's of her eyes but she doesn't let them, she keeps her gazes strong with Neville's and he looks at her but it isn't enough, she can tell he wants every little detail, like he always does so she sits on the couch next to him and tells him what happened.

She tells him that as all the men started to drink Firewhiskey's she herself thought she may as well join in the fun, she had nowhere to be the following morning and didn't expect to be having anyone join her at home…She tells him that one by one couples left. First Hermione and Ron, Hermione insisting she head home as she had some important papers to write tomorrow and wanted a good nights sleep, under her threatening eyes Ron quickly crumpled and headed home with her. Then went Harry and Ginny, with Ginny being pregnant and drinking pumpkin juice all night she was bored and restless, Harry saw this so suggested they headed home. And then it was herself, Neville and Seamus and Lavender, Seamus had just had one too many so Neville thought it was about time him and Lavender headed home to minimize the size of his hangover. And that's how it was just her and Neville, Luna was quite merry after a few drinks and Neville was cheery, both were joking and laughing until the clock had reached midnight when Tom came over and told the pair that he was locking up now so they should head home safely. She told Neville that she hadn't really wanted to part from him and head back to her lonely little flat so she'd invited him back to hers for a few more drinks, to which Neville happily agreed too.

That's were she stopped. Her voice was shaky as she told him what had happened, and she stumbled and spoke too quickly, too quickly for Luna anyway. She wasn't her dreamy self, well she never really was her dreamy self around Neville, she was different, she showed a lot more emotion when Neville was involved.

'So what happened after we came back here?' Neville's voice was quiet, he could guess what had happened but he wanted to know, he wanted to be sure.

Luna started off speaking quietly.

'Well, you sat on the couch and we were still talking whilst I was in the kitchen looking for a drink for us both and glasses, we were just laughing and talking about trivial things for a while and we had a few glasses of some muggle wine, and then…' Luna scratched her head and looked at anything she could, Neville's hand fell on her bare knee

' And then what? I kissed you? …I'm…I'm… sorry Luna, I didn't mean too…too…I don't know, I p-probably just couldn't help myself, oh I'm not making this any better am I? For fu-! I can't believe..' Neville rubbed his face and breathed deeply.

'What are you talking bout Neville? You didn't kiss me…'

'I…I what? I didn't? We didn't kiss?' Neville's face turned scarlet, had he just assumed him and Luna had...

'Oh no! We kissed and…stuff but…I kissed you…and stuff' Luna's mouth stopped producing words and she started to resemble a fish, she wanted to say more but didn't know how much more she could say before she couldn't turn back, she didn't know how much she could say before she lost Neville forever.

'Why?'

'Excuse me?'

'Why did you kiss me?'

'Well, b-because I did…'

'You cant just go around kissing people just 'because'. People have feelings Luna!' Neville's voice had rose into a small shout

'Well you were all up for kissing me last night Neville!' Luna's voice had also risen.

'Well of course I was! Because I have feelings for _you _Luna! You just kissed me 'because'! You just kissed me because I was there! You cant go doing that to me Luna…This was special for me, and for you it was just 'because'…great' Neville's voice had lowered and he stood up off the couch, a small tear leaked its way down Neville's strong jaw.

'You weren't just some one night stand Nev! You're my _best friend_! I cant believe you'd think I'd do that!' Luna was still shouting and her fists were clenched, she was angry and upset and that accusation. She jumped off the couch herself and ran up to him punching him repeatedly, tears streaming down her face. Between every punch she spoke

'I-HAD-SEX-WITH-YOU-BEC-AUSE-I-LOVE-YOU!' Her teeth were clenched, her face was red and her tears refused to stop.

She gave up punching him and fell to the floor, feeling light-headed from her burst of anger, her cries had become sobs, dry sobs, she had no tears left to shed. She closed her eyes and just lay curled up on the floor in front of Neville's feet.

He lay down next to her and prised her hands from her chest, he knew not speak and lay there holding her hand and stroking it with his large thumb.

Her sobs subsided and left them laying in quiet, she looked at their hands and she would've smiled if the circumstances were different. She licked her dry lips and stared at Neville's chest, she could feel his eyes on her but didn't want too look into them for fear of what she might say or do. He let go of her hands and brought them to her face, lifting her chin up and making her look at him. He inhaled deeply.

'Luna…' He sighed, he even made her name sound wonderful, intoxicating, magical.

He laughed softly, just one chuckle really, a tired chuckle, almost sad…

'Luna,' He repeated and shook his head 'for a Ravenclaw, you can be quite…thick sometimes'

He dragged her into his arms, still laying upon the floor, and he kissed the top of her head, and then her forehead, and nose and then he was left staring into her eyes, her grey wondrous eyes, the ones that he saw behind, the ones that only _he_ got to see behind.

She was looking at him, her eyes were filled with hope, he knew what she wanted to hear but he wanted to give her so much more, she deserved more than three little words, she deserved all the words in the world, words he didn't' have, she deserved so much more than him. Which is when he shocked her.

'Don't love me Luna, please. I want to give you things that I never will be able to, and you deserve them things Luna. You deserve someone so much better then me. And I'd hate to sit with you knowing there's someone so much better for you, someone who can actually give you things he promises you…'Neville's eyes were once again swimming with tears.

Luna just smiled at him, and braved the embarrassment she could feel rising, and very slowly whispered into his ears

'Nev…Last night…was the, most amazing and…most passionate nights I may ever have and the way you made me feel was…and I'm not over-exaggerating here…unexplainable-y…' Luna bit her lip, lost for words, it really was unexplainable '…just the best thing I could ever ask for, and I can guarantee you Neville Longbottom that there is not a single man living that could ever make me feel the way you did. Or the way you make feel just by being with me. Please just…' Luna voice became quiet 'I just want you Nev…'

Neville couldn't help himself anymore, whatever willpower he had was gone, whoosh! Out of the window!

He grabbed Luna by the waist and rolled her over so she was on her back and he had her completely pinned down under his weight, he looked down at her, she'd knew she had won this little battle, and then he swooped down, kissing her neck and muttering into it, confirming what she already knew. He was making his way up to her ear and his mutterings were becoming clearer, over and over again he was whispering 'I love you' He finally reached her ear and whispered gently 'I love you Luna Lovegood and would very much love to make you feel like you did last night, right now' Shivers went up and down Luna's spine and Neville nibbled on her ear.

'I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you' the words were replaying in Luna's mind, they had made that jump, no turning back now, not that either of them would really want to though.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWW, R&amp;R?<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed it:-)!<strong>


End file.
